


If you are the smartest person in the room you are in the wrong room

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to get some work done but the avengers are very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are the smartest person in the room you are in the wrong room

"I'm in the wrong room..." Tony shook his head. Thor was too busy antagonizing Banner, he was itching for a fight.   
"Come, brute! Show yourself!" Thor shouted at Bruce who was evidently practicing his lamaze breathing.   
"Let me know when the contractions are five minutes apart, okay?" Tony made sure Banner heard him.   
"Ahhh! He jests!!" Thor slapped Tony on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.  
"I'll be somewhere else. If you guys need me, don't." Tony walked away.  
\---  
Tony migrated to the kitchen in hopes of getting someone to make him food. No such luck. He was alone.   
"Ahhh, well," he shrugged and sat at the quiet dining room table. The peaceful silence lasted only a few seconds before an arrow flew directly towards his head.   
"Watch it!" he yelled. He barely dodged it. He got up and tried to pull the suction cup arrow from the window behind him.   
"You owe me a sandwich." Natasha smiled at Clint who was glaring at his bow like it betrayed him.  
"Something is off with this thing!" he said testing the balance.   
"What were you aiming for?" Tony asked hoping that he didn't already know.  
"Clint said that he could hit any target from 100 feet away."   
"I don't know why she chose you, but what can I say?"  
"I never said to hit Stark."  
"Hey, don't try to blame me! You said I couldn't even hit the biggest thing in the room!"  
"So you aim for my head?" Tony realized where this was going and glared at Clint.  
"You said it," Clint raised his hands in feigned innocence, "not me."  
\---  
Tony sighed and retreated to the living room. At least this area has a fully stocked wet bar. Tony made himself a drink and sat down on the couch.   
"I told you, tech can be really helpful!"  
"I'd prefer to win the old fashioned way. There's more honor in that."   
Tony sat very still, hoping that he wouldn't be pulled into Steve and Sam's favorite topic of discussion.   
"Tony, back me up!"  
"Damn..." Tony whispered to himself. "Can't you settle this somewhere else?"  
"What do you suggest?" Falcon asked.  
"Training room," Tony smiled, thinking he'd get them to leave and let him work.  
"No can do, Stark." Steve smiled obviously realizing that Tony didn't want them there, "Thor finally got Bruce to come out of his shell."  
"Ohh god." Tony remembered the last time that happened with a grimace; half of the tower was completely destroyed. He actually considered just tearing the whole thing down and starting over. It wasn't all bad though, because he finally got to put in the bar. Tony took a drink of his martini before he realized that Cap and Falcon were at it again.  
"Fine," he whispered and left the couch before he could be asked his opinion again.  
\---  
"Ahhh, the workshop!" Tony smiled and took a deep breath. It smelled like metal. "Finally, no one to bother me." Or so he thought. He didn't know what was happening until it was too late.  
"Dummy!" He yelled "Do I appear to be in any way, shape, or form on fire!?"   
Dummy shook the flame extinguisher and Tony jumped back again.   
"I swear to Jarvis, if you spray that thing one more time I'll-" he didn't even get the threat out before Dummy sprayed more of the white powder on him. "That's it! I'm going to dismantle you" Tony coughed. "Damn." He could feel the chemicals burning his skin "After I shower."  
\---   
Once he was clean he went back into the workshop to find the powder cleaned and Dummy wearing his hat in his timeout corner. Tony sighed. Who could stay mad at that stupid machine? "Come on out, Dummy!" he called to the corner. "But don't touch that fire extinguisher under any circumstances!" Tony thought about it for a moment, "unless Jarvis tells you to."   
Tony sighed and sat back down to continue working. It had been four hours since he started this project, and he still had nothing done. "Jarvis, why can't I get any work done?"  
"If you are the smartest person in the room, you are in the wrong room."  
"Ohh yeah? What idiot said that?"  
"You did, sir."  
"Good advice," Tony smiled.  
\---  
He walked back up into the kitchen, the only room that every Avenger was sure to pass through.   
"Can you help me with something?" Tony asked Natasha and Clint, who were waiting for the coffee to brew.  
"If you want coffee, brew your own!" Clint perched defensively next to the coffee pot.  
"No," Tony smiled, "I need your help on a design."   
"Why?" Natasha and Clint looked at each other with an eyebrow raised each.   
"I'm working on a new popcorn machine, but I have mechanic's block."  
"Add a caramel option." Clint's eyes gleamed at the thought of caramel corn.  
"And make sure you pop every kernel," Natasha added threateningly, obviously sick of someone shooting kernels at the TV, she subtly glared at Clint.  
"What is this?" Thor boomed from the doorway.  
"Tony's making a new popcorn machine." Natasha informed him.  
"Just make it Hulk proof. I don't want a repeat of the last movie night," Banner said, moving far away from Thor, who beamed at him. It was pretty obvious who won that fight.  
"You need to add more salt to the recipe," Steve said as he and Sam joined the group. "Call me old-fashioned, but I like salty popcorn."   
Tony smiled as he and the team created arguably the best popcorn machine in history. Maybe Jarvis was right, this time.


End file.
